


Puppy and love

by yiiiiiii



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiiiii/pseuds/yiiiiiii
Summary: 自佐乌分别后许久未见干柴烈火（？）的一夜
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 27





	Puppy and love

**Author's Note:**

> 恋人关系确定前提  
> 假设他们在御殿城遗迹共同休息了一晚（麻烦凯多第二天再来抓人  
> *想看奶狗粘大猫就写了  
> 对不起明明是PWP还要铺垫那么久（土下座  
> 大鸡鸡攻是个人性癖*

夜里的风稍微凉些，透过破败的窗玻璃遛进来，将本就不可靠的木板吹得摇摇晃晃，“吱呀”地发出细小的声响来。月光从破了个洞的屋顶照进来，直直打在躺在地板正中央的罗身上。他刚从梦魇中醒来，单手搭在眼上适应光亮。弗雷凡斯烧却一切的火焰和米尼翁岛上无边无际的雪原将他的记忆分裂成冰火两重天，无时无刻地折磨着他的神经。

在一片和谐的虫鸣声中，他突然听见了其他人的呼吸声，偏偏头对上一双圆滚滚的眼睛，其中一只底下还有道显眼的伤疤，路飞就躺在他身边。“草帽当家的？！”话刚出口他意识到现在是夜晚，把自己的惊诧连带着音调一起沉下去，“你怎么在这里。”

“早就过来了。”路飞咧开嘴笑，乖巧得一点不像白天在博罗镇大闹一通的那个。他说着还往罗的方向靠了点，从更近的地方抓住那双想逃跑的灰色眼睛：“你做噩梦了吗？”

“和你没什么关系，”梦魇带来的心悸还没消下去，眼前的小子又让他想起身份暴露的这事来，罗没好气地翻了个身，把恋人的热情甩到背后，“回去休息，之后还有很多事要做。”

“我知道我知道，”话是这么说，下一秒他就被伸长橡胶手臂拥抱，不，更确切地说是捆了个结实，中气十足的声音在耳朵边上响起来，“我会揍飞凯多！”没等他发作，颈窝里又塞了只小狗，在他皮肤上蹭蹭，又在脸颊上舔了一口，“咸的，特拉男，你睡觉会流汗吗？”

罗没回答，但也没生气，他不是第一天认识路飞，对自己被噎到这事的不甘早已经习惯成了无可奈何。他觉得这个比自己小上好几岁的莽撞家伙是摸透了自己的底细，就任由路飞这么抱着自己，体温透了层布料传到身上时仍然温暖，将他大脑里的冰原和火焰都驱散出去。

“喂，特拉男，”被晾了好一阵子的路飞把手收回去，坐起身子去看罗的脸，果然，“你怎么老皱眉毛，”他撇了撇嘴，伸手戳戳罗眉心堆起来的丘壑，俯下身子把脸靠在罗的肩膀上，腮帮子鼓起来，“我还有好多话想跟你说。”

他们从佐乌兵分两路之后确实过了不少时间，虽然听先到的山治他们简单描述了万国发生的事情，但从路飞嘴里说出来大概又是另一个版本的故事。罗对上那双黑到纯粹的眼睛，被里头藏不住的炽烈爱意跑进自己心里，让他无法克制地舒展开自己紧皱的眉头：“简洁点。”

“嘿嘿，我就知道，”大男孩乐不可支地咧开嘴，越过罗的身体躺到对方面前，将双手垫在脑袋底下，晃着腿讲起在万国发生的事情，“大妈的部下都好有趣，我先跟一个可以造出好多好多饼干的家伙打了一架，但因为饼干太多了，”他伸出手给罗比划，“我的肚子撑到这么高。”

“你经常这样，”罗耸耸肩膀，提醒身边这个冒失鬼，“很快又消化掉，从医生的立场讲我倒是很好奇你的身体构造。”

“可他的饼干又不好吃，就像，”路飞尝试着回忆那个味道，想了一会儿摇摇头放弃，“梅子饭团？”

“那确实不太好吃。”罗的脸沉了沉，刚刚好达到了路飞想要的效果，大男孩模仿了一遍他的表情，笑得在地板上打起滚。这屋子经历过烧灼和时间的考验本就并不结实，路飞这么一折腾让整间木屋大幅度地晃动起来，地板发出不堪重负的“嘎吱”哀鸣。

“喂，”罗伸手拽住路飞的脸颊，把他往外扯长了好一截才松开手，“这屋子要塌了。”

弹回来的脸颊发出清脆的声响，路飞停下来的时候发现自己正面对着罗的胸膛，下垂的衣襟露出一片覆盖着纹身的皮肤来，散发着混了汗味的热气。他吞吞口水，视线往上，滑过锁骨、喉结、长着胡须的下巴、看起来很柔软的嘴唇，最后对上罗半眯起来的眼睛。

“特拉男你好性感。”他眨眨眼睛，刚说完又被罗按着脸推到一边。

“你知道这个词的意思吗？”罗又扯长了路飞的脸颊。

“不知道——”被捏住脸的路飞眨眨眼睛，用漏了气的嘴艰难回答，“但既然，山治会这么，形容娜美和罗宾，应该就是很喜欢的意思，”他顿了顿，又笑嘻嘻地补上一句，“我很喜欢特拉男。”

罗听见橡皮弹回去发出的一声“啪”，伴随其一起响起的还有一阵持续“怦怦”声。明明是从自己的胸腔里那颗上下颠簸的心脏里发出来的，又好像就在耳朵边上，扑通扑通震得他又把路飞往远处推了点距离。

“你有没有听见什么东西在跳，难道有松鼠——”被恋人用一条胳膊拉开距离的路飞刚听见什么，又被罗捂上了嘴巴。

“再说废话我就把你扔出去，草帽当家的。”他看见罗用另一只手遮住了自己的嘴，“DEATH”的纹身在清亮的月光底下格外惹眼。特拉男的衣服是不是小了一号，视线扫到罗竖起的腿时路飞腹诽，被牵扯起来的布料下露出好大一片光滑的皮肤。

“你为什么没有腿毛啊特拉男，”路飞点了点头，一等罗松开手就迫不及待地又凑到了罗的近处，“明明有胡子——喂别走别走我还没说完……”见人真的坐起来要走了，才听话地回到自己一开始的主题上。

“我还和山治打了一架，但他那个什么温姆巴克家族的人……”

“温思默克。”

“差不多，虽然他们眉毛都是卷起来的，”路飞在自己的眉角画上几个圈圈，“但看起来根本不像一家人，还是哲普那个老头和山治更像一家人……”

“……身体可以变成城堡，就像弗兰奇的机器人一样，但好像不能变形……哦哦还有一个镜子女，好像叫布蕾？不记得了，她可以变出好多个我来，就像罗你想看的分身术一样，我都快分不清哪个才是真正的自己，如果能再碰见的话，我也想给你看……”

“再碰上可不是什么好事。”真亏这家伙能记得分身术，罗托着下巴，对着面前这个叽叽喳喳了许久丝毫没有困意的家伙无奈地勾起了嘴角。

“……打破房子之后，他居然躺在里面吃甜甜圈！嘴巴可以拉到这么长，”路飞张大嘴巴，模仿起卡塔库栗吃甜甜圈的满足模样，“他的甜甜圈看起来很好吃，下次找山治做几个……等等特拉男你干什么！”罗突然的举动把他惊得甚至停止了对美食的想象，那只放到裆部的手不轻不重地捏着他的下体，没两下又让他舒服地直哼哼。

“有点无聊，”罗眯起眼睛，伸长颈子将路飞不多见的脸红看了个清楚，手指灵活地绕开蔽体的布料，就隔了层薄薄的底裤，逗弄着恋人的性器，“你不是也挺有兴致的。”他说着在膨胀起来的硬物顶端轻轻弹了一下，饶有兴趣地看着一贯跟不听自己说话的臭小子面红耳赤地蜷起身子。

“不能这样摸啦，”路飞当然知道这是什么意思，喘着粗气毫无威慑力地叫罗住手，“喂特拉男！”虽说白天见到特拉男一身装束的时候他确实多看了几眼，但他最开始并不是打算来做这种事情的。但是跟罗做很舒服，之前背着船员们偷偷摸摸的那次一想起来就能让他浑身发烫。

“你舌头都伸出来了，”罗将身子往前倾，刚好遮挡住投到路飞身上的月光，在年轻船长的身上投下一大片阴影，“不舒服吗？”他说着停了手，然后如他所料的，路飞脸上露出了好懂的失落。这让他白天在博罗镇上受的气通畅不少，坏心眼地等着面前的家伙向自己求饶。

下身的动作突然停了，但路飞仍然觉得自己一阵头晕目眩，迷迷糊糊地抬起眼皮望向近在咫尺的罗，他眨眨眼睛，撅起嘴在罗的嘴巴上啃了一口。

这回轮到罗不知所措起来，在那片纯黑的星空里迷失了好一阵子。

“你不做了吗，特拉男？”路飞又在他嘴上啃了一口，“那我继续讲那个很有意思的家伙，他和我一样可以……”刚说没两句又被罗的举动打断，“你在干嘛？”

“你继续说，草帽当家的，”罗张开腿坐在他身上，半边的衣襟顺着肩膀滑下去，露出身上的大片纹身，金属耳环在昏暗的环境中格外刺眼，“我找点事情做。”

“……我还学会了……”路飞完全记不得自己说到哪里，按着他的腰上下起伏的男人已经将他的神志全都掠夺走，被包裹住的紧致与温暖让他大口大口地往喉咙里咽着口水，“我好像要爆炸了，特拉男，这是你的新招吗？”

“我教过你这是什么。”罗的嘴角勾起来了，睨了一眼吊着眼皮躺在自己身子底下的路飞。比他年轻许多的恋人尺寸倒是没输给时间，粗大的阴茎在自己身体里横冲直撞。大概随主人的性子，他不得不时刻调整自己的姿势好让那东西顶在正好的位置。

路飞能感受到自己的东西在一个怎样湿热的环境里，每一下，大腿碰到臀部的时候他都听见水声和肉体碰撞发出来的激烈响声。罗的腿很长，先前脱了一半的衣服不知道什么时候落到一边，他的盟友，他的恋人，他的罗就跪坐在他的阴茎上，喘息混着低哑的呻吟声响在耳朵边上，又像抓在自己心口。

显眼的心形刺身从锁骨开始，黑色条纹抚摸过结实饱满的胸脯，甚至盖住了浅褐色的乳头，再一路向下，越过腹肌延伸到肚脐上方。皮肤上头滚了汗，泛着令人心焦的水光。胸脯，连同那对盖着刺青的凸起奶头，就随着男人起伏的频率一下一下在眼前晃。

罗的身体很干净，过于干净了，肚脐一路向下抵达的地方没什么毛发，稀稀疏疏还沾满浊白的液体。男人干净的阴茎就在自己的小腹上抖动，一边向外漏着滴滴答答的腥臭液体。

路飞只觉得自己的大脑一片空白，这个年纪对性特有的冲动让他根本无法抑制荷尔蒙的侵入，回过神来的时候已经握住了那对小而弹性十足的屁股，揉捏起那双臀肉来。太紧了，他想，他迫切地想撞开挡路的内壁，进到更深的地方。

最敏感的地方突然被人粗暴野蛮地摩擦顶撞起来，罗战栗起来，身下的人终于主动了起来，一下一下用力得几乎要撞到他的内脏，粗壮的性器甚至将小腹顶起来一块。这种不可思议的充实感令他满足地长叹一声，俯下身子亲吻他年轻的恋人。

正把注意力尽数放在下半身的青年被粘腻的津液糊了一嘴，那条潮湿的舌头不讲道理地伸进他嘴里，霸道而地侵袭过口腔内壁的每一处皮肤。他伸了舌头和嘴里那条纠缠起来，被卷带起来的液体在吮吸中发出滋滋的声响，融进后头那张小嘴吞吐阴茎的动静里。

他感到一摊水淋在自己的性器上，将内里也浇了个烂，身上汗津津的男人抱着同样汗津津的自己啃。大腿张得开了些，方便自己进去。路飞将手指往那张小嘴摸了摸，软烂到不像样子的入口将他的手指也跟着吞下去，他往里头戳弄两下，身上的男人战栗起来，一股热液伴着吹不散的淫靡气味在小腹上浇了一片。

“你抖得好厉害，特拉男。”路飞止住了亲吻。

“……”罗喘了好一阵子，才发出一声没有力气的呵斥，里头混着哭腔，“你不用说出来……的……”好不容易压制下来的又被紧随其后的攻势乱了阵脚，他被翻了个身压在底下，一向人畜无害的桑尼号船长将他的两条腿扛在肩上，仰着头的姿态像只无人能挡的小兽。

“轮到我了，特拉男。”

fin.


End file.
